


Roots

by rottedroots



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottedroots/pseuds/rottedroots
Summary: "Of course," the blonde took the pot, "You have to be extra careful with the plantlings, they are incredibly fragile." He then showed Niles how to uproot the plant, taking it by the base and putting the small plant in his retainer's palm."It's so small," Niles said, lightly prodding it in his palm with his finger, "It's roots are so long and so thin.""Yes, all plants have tiny beginnings. It's hard to believe sometimes, but even giant oak trees start out as small as this."--Leo and Niles spend some time gardening together.written for leoniles week: roots!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is so late and im so so sorry. i do have more fics, so hopefully i'll be able to finish them before this week ends ;v;
> 
> this is unedited, i wanted to post it already since i'm so far behind. sorry for any and all the mistakes

"What kind of plant will this become, milord?"

Leo smiled softly as he looked up at his retainer. They both were currently in the gardens, kneeling on fresh dirt that they had loosened with tools and water. They both wore simple tunics and leggings, with work boots and gloves. Niles had tied his hair back in a ponytail--which always made Leo weak--and he had his sleeves rolled up. He was filthy, covered almost from head to toe in dirt, but he was still the loveliest thing to look at in the gardens.

Leo reached over and lightly took the small seed that Niles was holding and held it up to inspect it, "This one looks to be a seed of a venus fly trap." The prince gave it back to Niles, who looked at the seed with a bit of fascination. He looked adorable. 

"Really?" his retainer smiled and held it between his index finger and thumb, "I must admit, I am excited to see this one. It looked incredible in the book you showed me, but it'll be much more interesting in person."

The prince beamed, the warmth of happiness spreading in his chest, "I'm glad, Niles. I have been wanting to grow these beauties for a while." Leo took one of the little sprouts that he had been raising through the winter in the castle and nestled it against his cheek. He could swear he heard the little plant purring.

Leo adored plants. He loved caring for them and watching them grow from little seeds to amazing flowers and trees. For as long as he was allowed to, the prince had began to grow his own section in the gardens, taking up and caring for almost the entire area. It was his second favorite place to be, the library being his first. If he wasnt studying, he was training and if he wasn't training, he was caring after his beloved greenery.

The prince had a special talent with plant magic--there was a reason he possessed the powerful magical tome, Brynhildr--and prided himself in it. Elise liked to tease him, telling him that using magic in the upkeep of the garden was cheating, but Leo considered it more training with his magic.

Now that winter had finally melted into spring, he could lower the protective barriers he placed over the gardens and let the plants absorb what little sun they could in Nohr. It only showed its light for a while and it nice for Leo to be able to take a break from the protective magic, even if it was small. But now that it was spring, he decided it was time to plant some more sprouts.

The blonde looked up at his retainer. He was lovely to look at, with his hair illuminated in the hazy light like a cloud in front of the sun, and his beautiful dark skintone contrasting against the white fluff framing his face. Leo hadn't seen anyone as stunning in his entire life. Not even any nobility he had seen, with their fancy gowns and sparkling jewels, had even compared to Niles.

Leo watched as his retainer began digging a small hole in the ground, careful to soften the dirt around it. He reached over and picked up a small pot, containing the beginnings of a little venus flytrap. Making eye contact with his lord, he leaned forward to hand it to Leo.

"Milord, can you show me how to remove it? I don't want to cause it harm."

"Of course," the blonde took the pot, "You have to be extra careful with the plantlings, they are incredibly fragile." He then showed Niles how to uproot the plant, taking it by the base and putting the small plant in his retainer's palm.

"It's so small," Niles said, lightly prodding it in his palm with his finger, "It's roots are so long and so thin."

"Yes, all plants have tiny beginnings. It's hard to believe sometimes, but even giant oak trees start out as small as this."

Nodding, Niles lowered the plant to the ground and covered its roots in dirt. He softly patted around it and grabbed the watering can nearby. 

"Here, allow me," Leo said, taking the water from him. He poured some water on his hand and dripped it over the plant, speaking in foreign words. The little sprout let out a soft glow and uprighted itself, already flourishing.

 

"You're wonderful, milord," Niles grinned as his lord's cheeks became a lovely pink color. 

"It's nothing," Leo tried to dismiss the compliment, but he was smiling too brightly and looked far too proud. His smiled softened as he looked up at Niles, "Besides, you are the one who planted it."

"Hm, you're right. But your magic is going to help little Niles the Second grow to be big and strong."

"Really. Niles the Second, huh."

"Yes, I'm a very proud plant daddy."

Leo couldn't help but laugh at that, "Alright, Niles the First, it's your turn to uproot the plant."

Leo watched as his retainer repeated the process, the concentration clear on his face. He was so careful and kind with the little plants. It made Leo's chest feel warm and his stomach feel light and tingly. He had never had someone care to handle the plants with such interest and care. Niles always showed interest when Leo showed him things that made him happy. Around Niles, he always felt so special and loved.

Before he even fully realized what he was doing, Leo leaned over and softly kissed Niles on the cheek. He pulled away with a bright blush on his face and looked down at his hands, slightly embarrassed by his actions.

"Surely you want more than that, Milord?"

The prince looked up sheepishly. He didn't have time to ask what exactly Niles was implying before his retainer leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Putting his hands on Niles' face, Leo kissed him back eagerly. He could feel his heartbeat pick up and his face get hot. He wanted more but he forced himself to gently pull away.

He looked at Niles and then immediately started to laugh. He had dirt on both sides of his face from Leo's gloves. 

"What's so funny, Milord?" Niles asked, a grin gracing his features.

"You have a little... ah, here," the prince pulled off his gloves and carefully brushed the dirt off of his retainers face, "There, all better."

Leo let out a soft, happy sigh before putting his forehead against Niles'. The two sat there quietly, enjoying each other presence for a moment, before Leo reluctantly pulled away.

"We should keep planting," Leo said, picking up another little sprout, "Unfortunately, I do have to do some research later, so we should at least finish with these plants before sundown."

Niles let out a soft chuckle, "'Unfortunately.' You're funny, Lord Leo, we all know how much you love to do research, you little bookworm."

"Yes, you're right. But it's a shame to have to leave the gardens."

"Hmm, well I'm sure we can come back and plant more soon. Now lets get started on planting Niles the Third."

"You're not allowed to name anymore of the plants."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! and for being patient with me :'>


End file.
